


There's multiple lines between love and hate

by PastelPenguins



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Aftermath of Torture, Aged-Up Character(s), Akuma Attack, Akuma Battle, Akuma Possession, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood, Broken Bones, Canon Rewrite, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Chat Noir, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gore, Healing, Heroic Adrien Agreste, Hook-Up, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, Illnesses, Injury, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Jealous Chat Noir, Jealousy, Loss of Limbs, Love Triangles, Male Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Mind Manipulation, Minor Injuries, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Violence, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Chat Noir, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Older Characters, Oral Sex, Original Akuma, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Partial Mind Control, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Past Violence, Phobias, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Protective Chat Noir, Protectiveness, Repressed Memories, Secret Identity, Serious Injuries, Shyness, Smart Chat Noir, Social Anxiety, Social Media, Superheroes, Superpowers, Teenage Rebellion, Temporary Character Death, Trauma, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPenguins/pseuds/PastelPenguins
Summary: A darker take on the show, where feelings are used and amplified much more by hawk-moth/Papillon so villains are stronger. The characters are older in this so our heroes are abit more mature, and better at hiding their identities. Starts out with the Evillustrator episode, and continues from there, dont worry there some cute slice of life things in here to help you get through the dark parts.





	1. Draw Then Erase Your Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the Evillistrator episode, but I've changed it up a bit so you really get that akuma yandere Nath we all wanted to show through more. He seemed pretty yandere to me that episode, but that was only as an akuma our tomato child is too sweet in actuality to be this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written in forever so this first chapter my be rusty, I promise it'll get better though. Anyway this isn't too much different from the actual episode, but I've changed it up enough to make it darker and get the story flowing. I've also tweaked their powers some, but they're mostly the same. I really hope you all like it so far and enjoy where i'm going with it.

Marinette was running away, her skin was turning blue and her eyes were blood shot with dried tears. Behind her you could see Stormy Weather just turn the corner of a hallway at school laughing behind her hand while she looked at the work her powers had done. As Marinette looked behind her she ran into Lady Wifi, the momentum caused her to fall down, and you could hear her hand crack from how cold it was when it hit the floor. Crying out Marinette cradled it to her body whimpering as she stared up at what used to be her best friend.

  
"P-please Alya d-dont." She stuttered looking up at her friend right before she puts a pink pause symbol on her, and Stormy Weather freezes her with her parasol. Snickering they both walk up to each other to high five and right before Marinette would have been shattered by a kick from Lady Wifi's boot, Super Nathan arrived putting his hands up to block her kick. As she stumbled backwards he grabbed her leg using her surprise to his advantage he spun her away, and turned to erase Stormy Weather's parasol. He quickly drew a cage around each of them afterwards to keep them from escaping and erased the block of ice Marinette was trapped in.

"Oh Super Nathan you S-saved meh meh me." She exclaimed happily freezing from the cold and Nathaniel embraced her to warm her up. "I love you Nath." She mumbled against his chest while he stroked her hair. Right before they kissed Ms. Mendeleiev slammed her hands down on her desk, "Nathaniel! What are you drawing?" She yelled as Nathaniel looks up, revealing the scene to be a dream. "Ms. Mendeleiev wha, what..." He stuttered getting cut off as she walked up to aisle to his desk to pickup his sketch book. "And these artistic endeavors are clearly why you are failing science. You go march yourself down to the principal's office and show him that chicken scratch!" She glared pointing at the exit after shutting it and setting the book down.

Nathaniel dejected quickly gathered his things and while he was walking down the aisle to leave clearly upset with how harsh his teacher was being, he tripped over Mylène's bag, dropping his sketchbook. Before he could turn around and pick it up, Chloé grabs it by the corner as if it was some diseased rodent. "Ooh! Look, Sabrina! It's him as a superhero! And look who he's saving! It's Marinette!" She says loud enough that everyone knew she was just trying to be cruel. "He's so totally crushing on you, Marinette!" Chloé adds trying to embarrass Nath further, but also hoping to embarrass Marinette as well. Flustered all she could do was just stare crimson at the scene in front of her as Nath gets back up.

  
"Gimme that! Its not yours." He says trying to get it back as Chloé shoves it in her bag, as he goes to grab the bag from her, it just angers Ms. Mendeleiev even more.  
"Enough! Nathaniel, go! Before I decide to escort you, then you'll be really sorry!" She hisses with venom, teary eyed Nath runs out the door not even bothering to head to the office. He decides he just wants to be left alone so he leaves to the art room to try and do anything to make himself feel better. At least his art teacher cared about his work and didn't think there was anything wrong with him drawing.

Elsewhere in Paris we see a large stained glass window open and inside A man stands staring down at the city grinning with malice. "Ahhh... Artists can be so emotional, when it comes to critique. This pained emotion is delicious and do I also sense some other emotion emanating from him? Only time will tell if it is anything to be used, but I believe he would be perfect for my Akumas to feed on." He monologues to himself as he drawing a pure white butterfly into his hands from the air around him. He cups them around it as he brings the butterfly to his mouth to breath some sort of purple essence into it, pulling it away he lets it go."Fly to him, my little Akuma, feed into his insecurities and draw him into a more agreeable state of mind." He laughs as it fly's off to the school.

Back at the school we see that Nathaniel drops his pencil on his way to the art room. Cursing to himself he bends over to pick it up, but when he grabs it the Akuma flies in and possesses it. Frozen for a moment his eyes fade in and out of a black color, and he grabs his head whimpering as dark purple lumps crawl up the inside of his arm towards his brain. As a few moments pass his skin smooths out and the last of Papillon's dark energy dissolves into and he slowly looks up at his surroundings.

  
"Are you tired of having your creative spirit crushed by those who do not truly appreciate what you do? Evillustrator, I'm your friend and patron of the arts, I'm here to offer you support. But I don't give this kind of power for free. I have a couple of items that need retrieving, if you can do that for me then you'll have the power to make your drawings come to life." A voice echoes in his head as a purple glow covers his face.

  
"Just tell me what you want, and ill make sure to get it." Nath smirks before turning into a bastardized version of his comic hero, the Evillustrator. While that was taking place back in the classroom everything was going back to normal. "The next particle physics presentation group is Nino, Adrien and Alya!" Ms. Mendeleiev calls out to her class  
"And then, Sabrina, Chloé and Marinette." She says after looking back down at her clipboard, writing down who was in which group.

  
"Uh, Miss, can't you add her to another group? Sabrina and I work much better on our own." Chloé raises her hand smirking as she side glances at Marinette. "This is a group presentation, not pairs! Deal with it." Drawing her lips into a tight line when she hears her teachers response she leans against the table putting her chin in her palm. "I hate dealing with it!" She mutters under her breath. As the bell rings Marinette turns to Alya while picking up her bag. "You wouldn't be willing to trade groups, would ya?" Alya glances towards Chloé and Sabrina before looking back at Marinette."And deal with that twosome terror? Sorry. But I promise to talk all about our presentation in between learning about particles and physics!" "You're the best!" Marinette says happy again before hugging her and grabbing her books to stand up.

Still upset Chloé left right away with Sabrina following her as everyone else stopped to chat in the halls. Once in the locker room Chloé is gets busy ranting and bossing Sabrina around as she shoves books into her locker. "Forget it, Sabrina. I don't have time for some dumb project. Besides, now you have Marinette to help you." Pulling out her purse she shuts her locker and turns towards Sabrina. "Okay, that's fine, Chloé. We'll do the work. Don't worry." After a couple minutes, and having overheard everything at the door Marinette walks around the lockers in the locker room to the two of them. "Um, is everything okay?"

"It's fine, Marinette." Chloé huffs folding her arms in front of herself and glaring. "Well then, why can't you help us with the project?" She asks tilting her head to the side. "None of your business, Miss Nosy!" "Uh, actually, since I'm part of this group, it is." Jumping into the conversation Sabrina tries to keep a fight from happening."It's okay, Marinette. You and I will do all the research, and the writing for our project, and then, Chloé can present it! That way it's equal." 

  
"That's not equal at all! Is that how you two work?!" Marinette whips her head towards Sabrina wide eyed "Yeah! We've been doing this ever since grade school, when I started doing Chloé's homework! And we've been BFF's ever since!" Throwing her hair over her shoulder and pushing past Marinette, Chloe grabs Sabrina's arm and sneers at Marinette. "You got a problem with that? Come on, Sabrina." Taking a step towards Sabrina, Mari reaches out to touch her shoulder "Sabrina, Chloé's totally taking advantage of you. You don't have to do what she says. That's not how a real best friend acts!" Letting go of Sabrina's arm Chloé wurls around to glare at Marinette. "Ugh, not only am I Sabrina's best friend, I'm her only friend, so she better do what I say, 'cause without me, she has nothing." Chloé states ignoring Sabrina getting upset at her words.

  
"Well, I'd rather have no friends than be friends with you." Marinette stomped her foot in anger trying not to punch the girl in front of her. "Whatever. I've got more important things to worry about. My hair is a hot mess and Jean-Claude promised to work his magic. Later!" After Chloe left, Marinette internally screamed before storming out after her. "Marinette! I can't believe you stood up to Chloé like that! It was so amazing." Sabrina says hugging her. "Uhh, well...Yeah, what are friends for?"

  
"You are my friend, and I'm really super excited to hang out with you, and have a new best friend who actually helps with the project! We're going to have the absolute best time together! Then, we'll do the presentation, and tell Ms. Mendeleiev the truth about Chloé! Sound good?" Sabrina says absolutely happy to have a friend who considered her feelings as well. "Sounds...great?" Marinette said awkwardly. "Yaay! Then I'll see you in the library, bestie!" Sabrina laughs happily, running off to find a table to work at.

When Marinette gets to the library she walks into all hell once she hears Sabrina refuse to do Chloé's assignment. "Ugh! What do you mean, you're not doing my assignment?" Chloé hisses standing up with her hands on her hips and leaning into her space, as Marinette walks up to the table. "Marinette's right! I...I'm not your slave!" Sabrina says louder than normal right back in Chloés face. "I never actually said that..." Marinette says meekly trying to interject. "But Marinette didn't buy a super cute beret at Gabriel's, and I did! And perhaps they could lend it to you."

  
"Excuse me, but are you trying to bribe her into staying your friend? With a hat?" Marinette says looking at her like shes crazy, as Subrina's eyes light up looking at it. "Uhhh... really, really adorable hat! That would look fantastic on me!" She says eyeing it more as Chloé lets her hold it. "No, excuse ME, but you are trying to steal my friend from me with homework!" Chloé throws her hands down red faced and stomps her right foot. Seeing everything happening from the second floor the Evillustrator draws a beret on his sketch pad. Suddenly, berets fall from above, and one falls on Chloé. "What the hell, my hair was not styled for hats today, and it was already a mess before this." She angerly remarks pulling it off her head, before screaming in horror when a giant hair dryer appears to cause more harm to her.

Feeling the heat on her skin she quickly runs off trying to get away from it as the rest of the library grows into a panic. Close by Adrien sees her in distress and runs with the rest of his classmates trying to find a spot to transform in. After a few moments he throws himself into a supply closet when the last student runs around a corner. Once he has the door closed he opens his bag for Plagg to get out of. "Plagg, Transform me!" He exclaims before the small god is sucked into his ring. Once transformed he opens the closet running back into the library.

While Adrian transformed Marinette had been dragged out of the room by Sabrina, the last thing she heard was "No! Not the hair!" and a deep laugh. After a couple minutes she managed to sneak off to a classroom that was vacated moments earlier to transform. "Tikki, Transform me!" She exclaims and her earrings lit up as tikki was sucked inside them. Once transformed she sprinted down the halls towards the library to find where Chloé ran off to. On the way she bumped into Chat who winked at her before looking ahead of him again as they ran. "No! Stop!" Was heard by both the heroes as they ran towards the library causing Chat to shove the door open while Ladybug vaulted his body to continue her way in. Glancing around Ladybug spotted Chloé and the hairdryer and got ready to jump on it. Throwing herself over the railing she manged to land on it and move it away from Chloé just enough for her to get around it.

  
"Run and hide! Now!" she yells trying to stay on long enough to distract whatever classmate was akumatized this time. Once Chat saw Chloé leave the room he jumped down with his baton extended to help his partner before it flew forward and he missed his mark. Turning around he swings it again missing as it turns toward him a split second before he makes contact. The Hairdryer turned up the power and with a stronger wind it blows him backwards into a book shelf. Gasping Ladybug wraps one end of her yoyo around it before throwing the other around a ceiling support and jumps off. While Ladybug was doing that Chat groaned rubbing his head and got back up, seeing it stuck chat ran at it smashing it in half with his baton, which caused it to disintegrate a few seconds later.

Looking up Chat Noir sees the Evillustrator while Ladybug gets her yoyo back. "Well, that guy looks pretty sketchy!" Chat says looking right at him, causing Ladybug to roll her eyes as they went to catch him. When they both get on the second floor to go after the fleeing Akuma, he draws a clear wall causing them to not see it at first then fall backward after hitting it abruptly. "Where'd he go?" Ladybug asks rubbing her face where it smashed into the wall. "I don't know, but he sure has a way of illustrating his point." Chat says poking the wall in curiously. "Ughhh..." she groans standing up and looking around as well.

"Chloe has really done it this time, come on we need to make sure he hasn't started wrecking havoc trying to find her." Ladybug says using her yoyo to get around the wall and running out of the library. "Right behind you Bugaboo." Chat says using his baton to do the same.

After getting outside of the school and not seeing any damage they make their way towards the Mayor's residence, since it seems Chloe always runs there to hide in her room when this stuff happens. Once they get there security lets them in and escorts them up to her room, where she is lounging on her bed reading a fashion magazine. She looks up hearing her door close and sets it aside to sit up. Both heroes walk over to her to question what happened. "Seems this Evillustrator's targeting you specifically, Chloé. Any idea why?" Chat asks crossing his arms in front of him.

  
"No idea. Everyone adores me." She brags before taking a long sip from her glass of tea that's right beside her. "Yeah, because you're sooo adorable." Ladybug says sarcastically from where shes sitting on a foot rest. "Yeesss! Ladybug just said I'm adorable! I totally need a picture of the two of us together!" She squeals not hearing her sarcasm and jumps up to get a photo. Not noticing or caring how uncomfortable throwing her arm around ladybug makes her feel, she gets a photo. "Ugh! That was unpleasant." Ladybug makes a face jumping away from Chloe and brushing her shoulders off. 

  
"Well, I look great, of course, but your smile is all wonky. Here I'll take another so you look good to!" She says hugging Ladybug at the waist this time and takes another picture of them ignoring her complaints from a moment ago. "Sorry, I'm just a little camera shy is all, thanks for getting another photo." Ladybug says trying to be professional again, Chat nudges her in the side smiling at how happy that made his childhood friend. "Looks like somebody's got a fan!" He says quietly to his partner, side eyeing her as he said this. "Yeah, great." She mumbles sitting back down, frowning from hearing her, Chloe sits back down as well and pulls her lugs up to her chest. Unfortunately for her the movement from sitting back on her bed caused a piece of paper to fall, when Chat noticed he went to pick it up so her could give it back to Chloé.

Looking over at the movement Ladybug noticed the drawing and jumped up to snatch it from Chat. "Ugh, seriously? I'm over this! Let's go!" Lady bug says slamming her foot down when she sees it was Naths drawing scribbled over with marker. "Are you kidding me? And what if the Evillustrator attacks her again?" Chat says following her as she starts making her way to the window to leave. "Fine! You stay! Later!" She says using her yoyo to leave without listening to her partner. "What do you mean later?" Chat calls after her as she is descending the building. "I mean, you're the one who wants to protect her, so you don't need me. So, later!" She yells not looking back as she swings away.

Once she gets near her house she swings herself highup into the air and drops into her trapdoor above her bed. Detransforming into Marinette, she fallss backwards and picks up a pillow to scream into. Feeling a buzzing in her pocket she sets her pillow down and pulls out her phone, seeing the caller id her eyes grow huge. "Oh my gosh! Sabrina! The project!" Marinette exclaims falling off her bed in her haste to answer. "Uh-oh... Looks like you got yourself a new BFF!" Tikki giggles as Marinette shushes her to talk, suddenly Tikki sees someone in the window and she quickly hides in Marinettes purse.

The one in the window is the Evillustrator who has been erasing the window pane, while Marinette is distracted trying to assure Sabrina she wasnt hurt when they got separated. Once the window is completely erased he steps in and walks up behind her. Wrapping his arms around Marinette he hugs her to himself, and grabs her phone causing Marinette to scream surprised. "Sorry shes busy." He says ending the call and tossing it aside and turning her around to calm her down."Shh calm down, I just wanted to see you." He says as Marinette slowly stops moving and he turns her to face him when he thinks she calmed down enough.

  
"It's you! From the library! Why did you want to see me?Are you going to hurt me?" She asks trying to figure out what she did to make Nath come after her, and how she was going to get away to transform. "You? You're Marinette! You're beautiful and sweet and... you're perfect and I could never hurt you!" He says holding her at arms length horrified she would ever ask that. "Wow...that's, uh... very, umm...flattering! Uh, thank you?" She says awkwardly still trying to process what was going on. Slowly he sits her down on a nearby chair and steps away from her.

  
"So, I just came by to ask you, it, uh, well, it's my birthday today, and, uh, would you wanna come to my party?" He asks beaming at her, while he waits for her response he takes his time to look her over from her head to her feet pausing at some areas along the way. "Im really sorry but," She starts and slowly gets up to grab a folder nearby to hug. His glances were making her very uncomfortable and she was trying to ground herself, so she didnt have a panic attack remembering when something like this happened a few years earlier. "Actually, it's not really the best night. See, I got a presentation to work on, and," She swallows nervously from the frown that started to show on his face and she took a step back towards where her phone was thrown.

  
"...I have to call my friend, so we can meet and..." She takes another step back as he steps towards her. "Marinette! It'll just be you and me." He states flatly while drawing an invitation and gives it to her making sure his hand touches hers. "I insist you come, I wont take no for an answer." He says trying to be charming, but makes his tone known that he truly means that he wont take no from her. "Well ok, I guess id rather be with you than do homework any way. I will absolutely be at your party, but I have one condition." Marinette forces herself to relax and smile at him. "Anything for you, my dear." He smiles stepping back a bit to look at her gorgeous eyes.

  
"Violence terrifies me so you can't hurt Chloé anymore, I dont think i'd ever be able to live with myself knowing something bad happened to one of my classmates." She says holding herself and turning away to get the point across. "For you and only you I will keep from killing her." He says putting a hand on her shoulder and turning her around to face him. "At sunset meet me on the left bank, next to Notre-Dame." He smiled grabbing her hand to kiss it while staring up into her eyes. He walks to the window while drawing on his pad and jumps out as a rocketpack appears on his back and he flies away. Once he's out of site Marinette drops her smile and starts to hyperventilate, tears coming out of her eyes as she falls back into her chair.

Tikki flies out to make sure shes fine, and once Marinette calms down she sits on her head. "What are you thinking, Marinette?" She asks trying to understand what her plan is.  
"I'm thinking poor Nathaniel's got a crush on me. And his alter ego, the Evillustrator's taking it to far, we need to free him from Papillon's grasp." She says determined and jumps up to make a plan. "Yes, but... how exactly is Ladybug going to help him when...you're going on a date as Marinette?" She asks confused by how everything is being put in place.  
"Don't worry Tikki, Chat will crash the date when I figure out what the Akuma is. Once that's done I'll run off and Ladybug will purify it like always." She says sorting through various outfits in her closet.

Back at the hotel Chat is really wishing he had left when Ladybug did. "Ohhh... Sabrina is so selfish! Making me do this project by myself?! Ugh, my brain hurts... Huh? Hey! Chat Noir, Are you any good at particle physics?" Chloé yells from accross the room and looking at him for a response. "Oh, this cat's got particle physics in the bag." Chat grins walking over to take a look at what problem Chloé is on. "Ah! Great! Sit, kitty!" Chloé says jumping up and pulls his arm so he falls onto the floor. She gives him the project and sits back in her bed to play on her phone.

  
"Now, make it sound purr-fect for my presentation. See what I did? I made a cat joke! Ah! I can be funny." She snickers while she takes some photos and accidentally kicks him in the head with her foot. "Yeah, hilarious." He rolls his eyes rubbing his head where it got kicked when his baton starts to ring and pulls it out to answer. "You can't just fly out of here and then decide to make cat calls, Ladybug! Seriously what if Evillistrator came back?" He says upset as he gets up to talk on the balcony where it was more private. "I'm sorry, that wasn't cool of me, but you can leave Chloé. We have a bigger problem now and I need you to protect this girl instead." Chats baton dings with a photo message and he pulls it away from his ear to look at it.

  
"Her name is Marinette and the Evillustrator is in love with her, or he at least has a crush on her put the Akuma is making he think he's in love?. Anyway the point is, he promised not to harm Chloé as long as Marinette comes to his birthday party." She says as Chat stares at his classmate and friends? photo, in shock that she would end up anywhere near an akumatised person, much less be used as a pawn to stop one."While he's distracted, I want you to take him down." Chat puts his baton back against his ear to continue to talk. "Wait what about you?" He says pinching the bridge of his nose trying to figure out where she was going with this plan. "And why are we just going to let an innocent civilian near an Akuma?"" Chat continues as the end of his question turns into a harsh whisper.

"Well I figured it was our best plan to stop him, and my friend, I mean she didnt seem to have an issue with it. That and I'm currently protecting her parents and making sure he hasn't done anything else yet, or hurts anyone at the moment. I'll catch up with you later, can you handle this alone?" Ladybug says trying to make an excuse up for why she wasn't there, it was a good thing her parents where out of town for the day. "Ha! Paw-lease! It'll be a cinch! And Ladybug you know i'd follow any plan you have, but I really hope this one turns out better than I hope it will." He says closing the phone, and puts his head in Chloés room through the door. "You're out of danger, so uh, I'll see ya! Later!" He says hurriedly and jumps away hearing Chloé throw a fit behind him once he vaulted away and breaths a sigh of relief.

Once he was a good few blocks away he paused on a roof to look back at his baton to find Marinettes location. Once he got it he continued jumping from the rooftops and landed in front of a...bakery? "Huh I always thought her house was separate from the bakery." Chat mused to himself as he saw Sabrina arguing with Marinette. He went to jump down as Sabrina stormed off and landed right in front of her face startling her. "I thought I was going to have to save you from that girl's claws. Get it? Claws? Hey, I haven't even introduced myself i'm Chat Noir" He asked bending at the knee to give her hand a kiss. Pulling her hand away startled since Nath had just done that as Evillistrator, she threw that hand behind her head and looked away nonchalantly for a second, missing how Chat frowned for a second.

  
"Uh, yeah... I know! You kinda save the day all the time and stuff...I'm Marinette! So... What are you doing here?" She said quickly trying to sound like shes never met him before. "Well, I was told that Evillistrator is wanting you to go on a date with him, and seeing as he's bad news, I'm here to protect you.So don't worry, you'll be safe with me." He says flexing and trying to show off to her before turning back around to give a smile. "Well that puts my mind at ease, he was really creepy earlier." She frowned remembering how he stared and the dark look in his eyes. "Im really sorry to hear that, and I will do everything in my power to protect you from him. But I am going to need a little help, so care to assist a superhero?" He asks concerned with what she said. "What about Ladybug? Aren't you a duo?"

  
"Oh she's busy with something tonight, so...You get to be my Ladybug." He grinned leaning against the open door. "What do you need me to do?" "Just get his possesed object, I assume its his drawing pencil, away from him little lady. I'll take care of the rest." He says stretching so his back pops, but also trying to look good in front of her. "Well I guess make yourself comfortable, I still have a few hours untill I have to show up." Marinette motioned inside before walking to her stairs to go up to her room 'Thank god I took down all those posters before I called Chat' She thinks to herself as he follows.

"So...uh.. Chat, are you hungry?" She asks awkwardly once they get to her room and she goes back to figuring out what to wear so he doesn't think this date is a trick. "It's ok, I already ate earlier today." He smiles sitting in a chair before his stomach grumbles. Blushing he laughs throwing a hand behind his head. "Ok maybe a little bit." Marinette giggles and puts down the cloths she has. "Ill go make something, be back in a few minutes." She says leaving the room and Chat goes to the window to look out of it.

  
After a couple of minutes Marinette is back with a few macaroons and a turkey and brie sandwich. "Sorry, we need to get groceries." She says setting the plate down and going back to her closet. "Oh no this is Purrfect, thank you." Chat says genuinely excited to get to eat sweets for the first time in forever. After finishing his sandwich he turned away from staring out the window to grab a macaroon. After a couple more minutes he glances over at Marinette from where he was, which caused him to turn immediately back to the window having caught a bit of red lace from her underwear drawer as she was shutting it. "Im going to get changed Chat, we have a guest bathroom down the hall if you need it." She called over her shoulder as she went into hers to get changed, not noticing the blush on his face.

About an hour later Marinette comes back out of the bathroom with a hair straighter in her hand. "Hey Chat can you get the back of my head? Its always the hardest to do by myself." She states snapping him out of whatever daydream he was having. "Oh yeah, no prob Marinette." He grins turning to see her and take the straightener from her hand. He runs his claws through her hair as he applies heat to help keep it from tangling and blushes as he smells the same perfume ladybug uses. His mind wonders to his lady and how she just ditched him a second time, but not hearing Marinettes parents he figured she really was making sure they were safe. And if the fact his classmate was safe due to her storming off he couldn't really be upset with her for leaving.

 

After a couple more minutes he shuts off the straightener and sets it down. "There we go purrincess, all done." He says admiring her hair before Marinette stands up turning around to smile at him. "Thanks Chat I don't understand why I have such issues with doing it myself, but I just cant keep from burning my neck every time I try." She smiles grabbing the straightenner and walking back to put it up. "Well what are heroes for if they can't save someone from a few burns." He jokes watching her put the last of her blue lipstick on before grabbing a pair of heels. "Well shall we?" He asks holding out an arm for her to grab onto. Once he picked her up, he jumped out the window and held Marinette tighter when he heard her let out a squeak of surprise.

 

"Don't worry this is completely safe, I wont drop you." He says as they continued to jump from roof top to roof top. "Sorry I've never done this, nope never jumped roof to roof, I was just startled is all. Heh heh heh." She says awkwardly trying to make it look like being off the ground freaked her out. Honestly she was more worried about chat recognizing her up close. 

 

While they were making their way over to the Seine, near Notre Dame so Marinette could show up, the Evillustratorwas preparing everything on a boat for his birthday date. "That is a lovely little scene you're setting, but don't you think you're getting distracted?" Papillon questioned from the back of Naths mind. "But I just want Marinette to love me, to see how much more amazing I am than everyone else." He says continuing to draw out the little details to make everything perfect. "And I want the miraculous so unless you retrieve it for me.." Papillion threatens paralyzing Naths hand to send a warning. "Okay, I will, I will just don't do that again." He glares at nothing before hearing Marinett's voice. 

 

"Happy birthday, Nath." Marinette smiles clasping her hands in front of her. As he turns around his eyes widen when he sees the outfit shes wearing. He sees her hair falling to the small of her back while she has a gorgeous smokey makeup applied to her face. Looking down at her he shes wearing a strapless black corset with red lace accents that trail down it to a flowy black skirt, below that is a modest pair of red heels that allows her toes to peek out. "M-Marinette!" He stutters looking back at her face and jumps down from where he was perched above her. "Thank you for accepting my invitation." He beams hugging her against him as she looks around to distract herself from how creepy he was being. "Wow, it's so beautiful, you did amazing with decorating." She smiles up at him "You like it? Well hold on, 'cause I'm just getting started." Nath says excited pulling her by the hand and pushing her onto a gold and black bench before starting to draw something, but dark clouds appear clouding the moon before he can finish. 

 

"Come on, you've gotta be kidding me!" He growls out at the sky causing Marinette to flinch away from him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. It's just... I can't draw properly in the dark." He says frowning at how she flinched away, he begins drawing a glowing moon so he can have light the whole date. " Oh wow you're so talented! I just don't understand why you wanna use your power to hurt people." Marinette says amazed at the detail and Nath sighs walking back to her. "Not all people, just Chloé, and I'm never doing that again. After all, you were true to your promise, so I'll be true to mine." Nath smiles at her "I didn't promise to hurt anyone else though." He mumbles under his breath so Marinette wouldn't hear.

 

He sits down beside her pulling her in close and begins to draw music notes, causing a nice melody to play. Marinette looks around feeling super uneasy Chat notices and leaps directly to the boat. "You know I...actually draw a little too, I'm not as good as you are, of course." She says trying to distract Nath so he doesn't notice. "I'm sure you're a wonderful artist Mari." He says as he continues to draw music. "Well, can I draw you something special for your birthday?" She questions trying not to glance at chat. "That would be amazing, but what would be even better..." He trails off as he grips her chin with one hand and leans in to kiss her on the lips. As Marinette's eyes widen Chat curses to himself and gets ready to run at them. Hearing a loud cat hissing noise Nath pulls away from Marinette, and jumps away barely missing Chat swipe his claws where his face was.

 

Turning to where he landed Chat extends his staff to knock him down and Evillistrator kicks it away mid air. As he turns to grab Marinette she jumps up to get behind Chat, when she doesn't do anything but look at him Nath growls. "Marinette! You're working with him? I'm so stupid... I actually thought you liked me!" He yells throwing his arms down frustrated before drawing on his pad again. Right before he finishes his drawing he leaps onto the moon he drew before. Once he lands he adds the last line to his drawing and the boat breaks in half causing Marinette and Chat to be separated. The momentum of the boat breaking and filling with water caused both of them to stumble, Chat caught his balance while Marinette fell. The new feelings of hurt began to join with what he felt originally to be akumatized and he gripped the side of his head in pain, before looking back at the pair sinking. 

 

Chat, noticing Marinette fell, jumps to quickly pick her up and take her somewhere else when a cube falls over him and knocking him back down and blocks him from escape. "No you are not taking her, I wont be able to stand it if that happens." He says jumping down, bending over Nath grabs Marinette by her arm forcing her to stand up. "If you're going to run to those heroes and protect that bitch, I'll just have to find somewhere that you'll only have me to think about." He snarls dragging her behind him as he starts to walk off. Her heels aren't helping her to keep from being dragged, and she begins to beat on him with her free hand trying to get him to let her go. "And I'm taking back my promise! Chloé's gonna get a little lesson she'll never forget! And hopefully you'll learn one too." He growls, as Chat keeps swinging his baton against the glass cube trying to break it so he can get to get to his friend. Because damn it Nath is being consumed by any and all desires, and if he doesn't get to her soon who knows when Ladybug will. That and Marinette is so shy and sweet that hes not sure if she'll even get over whats happening now, much less what will happen later if no one stops him now. 

 

Annoyed with her efforts to free herself her he pauses to grab both her wrists instead and continues walking to the edge of the boat. "Does it hurt? Good, I hope it does just like how you hurt my heart." Nath says as he squeezes her wrists tighter, before he jumps off the boat with Marinette,  just as they jump Chat extends his baton against the top of the cube causing it to land away from him. Seeing red he lunges after Evillistrator and Mari, as he gets closer he opens his arms and crushes Marinette to him as the shock causes Evillistrator to let go. Landing on his feet and seeing the distress his friend was in caused him to continue running so he could find a safe place for her to hide. Screaming in anger Evillistrator headed towards the mayors residence to let out some of his frustration, telling himself he would get his revenge on Chloé before going after his love.

 

After a couple minutes of running Chat paused in an alley to catch his breath and make sure Mari was fine. "Hey its ok now, were going to stop him and he wont be able to hurt you ever again." Chat said running his craws through her hair trying to sooth her while he huged her as she shook and cried, sniffling Marinette looked back up at him and gave a halfhearted smile. "I know you and Ladybug will, thank you for getting me away from him." She sniffled standing up on her own and taking a deep breath. "There's a café around the corner, ill just wait there while you both stop him." And after a worried look from Chat he nodded and vaulted off to go save Chloé from that maniac. "Tikki."Marinette mumbled after she was sure Chat was gone "Transform me." She whispered gulping before her kawami was sucked into her earrings and she became Ladybug. "Ahhh that's much better, time to end this!" Ladybug exclaimed before swinging off to Chloe's.

 

Back with Chloé, she was practicing a way to get out of her assignment."Boo-hoo-hoo! I'm so sorry, miss, but after what happened at the library, I simply couldn't work on my project! It would've been too...traumatic! Just look what it's done to my...my..."She sobs again while holding a handkerchief to her eyes. "Oh, please. Who's going to believe that?! Even a stupid hairdryer couldn't cause anyone to be that upset." She huffs before hearing her door rattle, looking over she screams as the Evillistrator kicks it open and goes to hide. "Chloé, where are you? Are you hiding? That is so cute, you're playing hide-and-seek." He chuckles darkly while looking around the room and starts erasing things, until he erases the bed Chloé is hidden under.

 

He chuckles when he hears Chloé scream "I win, Chloé! I found you! You like to walk all over other people. But you don't like it when others trample on you! Do you, Chloé? Do you?!" He growls drawing a giant high heel to chase her, each time it misses her a large hole is seen from where the sharp heel hits the floor. "Ahhhhhh! Please no! Stop." She screams as it catches her hand when she dodged again. As she curls into herself Ladybug jumps through the balcony window swinging her yoyo at the high heel which breaks it before Chloé is impaled and it disappears. "Oops! Broke your heel! Better watch your ankles." Ladybug taunts spinning her yoyo as Chat enters the room. "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." He laughs extending his baton as well. 

"No cat dragged me anywhere, Chat Noir. I flew in all on my own." Ladybug smiles before getting ready to fight Evillistrator. "In the comics, this is what's known as the final showdown. The thing is, if you knew her, you wouldn't be breaking a sweat to save her skin! She's the real baddie! But seeing as that cat took my love away, it makes since you would defend someone like her." He says throwing his arm towards Chloé to emphasis what he was saying before drawing three boxing gloves, and fires them at each person in the room. Chat ends up getting thrown into a wall by one of the gloves when it hits his baton, while Ladybug dodges the one sent at her.

She then disintegrates another one with her yo-yo, saving Chloé, and the Evillustrator draws a wall to protect himself from Ladybug when she throws her yoyo at him. He then draws a buzzsaw which flies at her, but Ladybug dodges it by spinning her yoyo into a sheild. This knocks the buzzsaw towards Chloé but Chat Noir stops it before it can decapitate her. He then splits his staff into two and throws them at the Evillustrator, who then dodges them. One half of the stick breaks a lamp causing the room to get darker, and the Evillustrator gets closer to another lamp so he can have light. Ladybug remembers him saying he needed light to draw shuddering at the memory before looking at Chat. "The light! Chat I don't think he can't draw in the dark!" She exclaims trying to pass it off as something she just noticed. 

Nodding at her, Chat powers up his Cataclysm and jumps at the light switch so that the electrical system would be corroded. Right before he makes contact Evillistrator erases it and the wall breaks instead. "Here you go, kitty." Evillistrator grins and draws a ball and chain around Chat's ankle. "A little ball and chain to play with." He chuckles before erasing the floor so he'll fall through. "Sadly, those who get in my way get erased." He narrows his eyes as Ladybug calls on her lucky charm as everyone tries not to fall through. "You shouldn't have gotten in the way of us, I would never have come back if you had just left me alone with my love. Steal my love? Ill steal your life." He screams as he draws spikes below and Ladybug tries to figure out how to use her lucky charm. Once the lamps in the room glow she figures out what to do and throws the bouncy ball at the lamps, breaking them and turning everything dark.

While the Evillistrator is momentarily startled she throws her yoyo at him, and she drags the Evillustrator towards her until he falls and grabs his pencil. Once she breaks it she releases the Akuma and as Chat's ring beeps as she purifies it. Throwing her Lucky Charm into the air its energy repairs all the damage and turns everything back to normal. After a few moments the Evillustrator turns back into Nathaniel who is very confused on where he is and what happened. Chat still too angry with what happened, and the fact he is about to detransform he runs off after his and Ladybug's ritual fist bump. After escorting Nath out of the building she swings off back home to take a much needed nap.

 

Later on in the night Chat shows up to make sure Marinette was safe at home since the coffee shop didn't have any trace of her in it. Peering through the window he saw her fast asleep, but curled up into the fetal position. Frowning he contemplated if he should stay in case she had a nightmare, but decided against it since it seemed way too creepy. "Good night purrincess." He whispered taking off back to his house to go to sleep.

 

The next day towards the end of school Alya was doing an interview with Chloé in the locker room. "So what happened when Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived on the scene?" Alya asked getting a better angle with her camera."Well, to be perfectly honest, they only made matters worse. They came barreling in, and started smashing things to bits, throwing plastic balls around my room!" She said in a fit still upset seeing all over her things being destroyed, while Marinette giggled at how dramatic she was being.

"I hope you had a good time last night taking care of that important thing you had to do." Sabrina asked when she saw Marinette in the locker room "I'm really sorry, Sabrina. But I can meet you in the library today and finally work on the project with you." Marinette said turning around to look at her. "Too late. Chloé and I are doing the project together. After all she's been through we made up." She says crossing her arms and turning away while she waited for Chloé to get done. "Ughhh.... Nice new beret, by the way." Marinette said quietly "I know, right! Chloé lent it to me. She really is my BFF! Chloé! Your geography homework's ready!" Sabrina calls following after Chloé as she leaves the locker room.

 

Sighing as Alya headed off to class, she worried her bottom lip and felt under her shirt where an old scar was giving her pain. After a few moments she shut her locker and screamed when Adrien greeted her. "Sorry Marinette I didnt mean to scare you." He appologised holding his hands up before searching her face for any signs of trauma from the day before. "Me, scared? Pfft, it was a dream. I mean, you're a dream. I mean, i was daydreaming, yeah that's it." She laughed awkwardly and he smiled at her.

 

"Okay... So I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and Nino to get some food after school? He already asked Alya and shes going." He said smiling softly hoping she would say yes, he wanted to make sure she was ok and there wasn't really a way to get alya to without blowing his cover. Besides he was worried Nath might try to go over to apologize after school since she appeared to be avoiding him the whole day. That and Chloé may have teased him again, which caused everyone to look at Marinette. When she just looked away and got up to leave the room Nath looked like he wanted to talk to her.

 

"Sure! That would be fun." She smiled at her crush as the bell rang and he picked up his bags. "Awesome see you after class." He said touching her shoulder and smiled before walking off before Marinette freaked out to Tikki. "He touched my shoulder... I'll never wash my jacket again! Oh wait If I do that he'll think im a slob. Wait what am I going to wear? No this isn't a date its just friends getting together." Marinette continued to babble to Tikki who just giggled at her holder and how happy it made her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway leave some ideas you all would like to see in the next chapter which will be a slice of life starting when they end school to go to the cafe.


	2. Slices of Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finally gets to hang out with his friends, and he's not the best with knowing how to talk/ phrase questions about feelings, or understand when you talk about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah slice of life gives me writer's block, but at least it transitions the episodes into each other and helps give it some depth. I wanted to make it kinda dark, but no matter how I wrote it out that way it sounded like garbage. So I'm thinking i'll have to slowly make it dark outside of the scenes where they fight or people get possessed by Akumas.

After school everyone met up at the steps and decided to walk to the cafe they would be eating at. "I can't believe you got your dad to agree to you hanging out after school." Nino grins looking at Adrien "Yeah he never lets you go anywhere unless its for school or a photo shoot, not even charity events." Alya states checking her phone when it alerts her to a notification from the Ladyblog. "Well he decided since I'm almost 17 that I should have a bit more freedom to do what I want." He shrugs as they wait for the stoplight to let them cross the road. "Well that's good maybe you can finally come throw down at one of Nino's parties." Alya laughs as they cross the street and Nino opens the door for them to enter the cafe. "Well that might be a bit harder to convince him to let me do, he still doesn't like Nino very much." He frowns as the door shuts behind them and they find a table.

 

"Well that's just why you dont tell him, its not like anyone in class would rat you out." Alya states as she types out a few replies when they sit down and they all look over the menu cards on the table. "Ok that's true, but you remember last time we hung out and I tried that." Adrien looks at her as they all shudder remembering his bodyguard chase them down when a few young fans snap-chatted his location. "Ok fine you have me there, but at night you shouldn't have any issues with being found, if anything just tell him you're meeting up with Kim since he's got a following on Instagram. Plus you can just use the excuse that you're working out with an insta celeb so you wont be able to talk for awhile." Before they could continue with Alya trying to use peer pressure to get her friend to have fun, a server came to take their order.

 

"Ready to place an order?" They ask while holding a pen and paper smiling at the four, looking at each other silently Adrien goes first, "Just the Confit Of Duck Salad and a Mineral water with syrup." He smiles at him finishing writing and turn to Nino. "Uh, just the Gazpacho and a Sugar Cane punch." Turning to Alya she orders an Endive salad, Poached Egg; With Roquerot and walnuts with a Cream Coffee. Nudging Marinette who wasn't paying attention to her turn she jumps for a second before laughing nervously. "Oh sorry, I-I'll have a Melon Nature, Sugar strawberries, and Apple juice with Jasmine." She blushed as Adrien looks at her and Alya chuckles before leaning over to whisper in her ear so no one could hear their conversation. "Someone distracting you?" She teases glancing over at the guys having their own conversation. "W-what nooo I just happen to be taking my time is all." She huffs hoping Adrien didn't hear Alya, before Adrien turns towards her.

 

"So I saw Chat Noir carrying you yesterday when I was going to some lessons of mine." He says nonchalantly and Marinette blushes when Alya looks at her. "WHAT!? You didn't tell me you met Chat!" She says slamming her hands down on the table and Marinette started to panic when they all stared at her. Trying to find an explanation she started to curl in on herself as she could feel Evillistrator's lips on hers again and how hard he squeezed her wrists. "Y-you see there's a perfectly good explanation for that." she starts as Alya looks for her video app to get an interview. "Alright Mari lets hear it." She says excitedly as the guys give her sympathetic looks when she looks like a deer in headlights. 

 

Right before Alya could ask a question, their drinks were brought over to the table. Taking a quick drink to steady her nerves she breaths in before turning and smiling at her friend.  Giving her a thumbs up Alya started her interview "So Marinette, I heard about your adventures with Chat Noir yesterday, care to shed some more light on the attack?" She asks with her reporter voice and Marinette crosses her legs. "Well Ladybug was patrolling separately when the akuma flew by and they got into a fight." She starts trying to be vague so if Chat was watching wherever he lived, it would seem like she didn't know them.

 

"I see, were you scared when it happened? And where were you when it happened?" She asks and Mari fidgets with her hands "I um was out buying some fabric last minute when they got into a fight. It all happened so fast, but then he was gone?" She says taking another drink when Alya asks the next question. "So how did you end up in Chats arms? We now know the timelines of what the heroes were doing while you were out, but that doesn't account for him running across the roof tops with you in his arms." She says waggling her eyebrows and Marinette looks away embarrassed as they all stared at her.

 

"Well about that, I may have gotten hurt, so Ladybug had to call Chat to take me home while she chased after him." She says awkwardly while Alya and Nino look at her concerned they all miss how horrified Adrien looks as thoughts rush through his mind. "I hope it was nothing major." Alya says and when she gets confirmation that it wasn't she continues the interview. "So, what do you think about Chat Noir since you got to see him face to face." She questions and Marinette blushes making a mental note to ask why that was a question later. "Well he was very polite, he made alot of cut puns. I'm actually impressed that he's able to vault buildings with that...baton? It was super wobbly so im sure I'd manage to fall on my face if I had to use it. Plus whatever material his costume is made of feels amazing, I'd love to get my hands on some of it!" She says and after a few more questions Alya wraps up the interview.

 

"So Marinette you must think Chat is amazing." Adrien smiles forgetting how upset she was due to his excitement of having what he thinks is a fan. "I mean, sure! Yeah, but not as awesome as yo" Catching herself she blushed and looked away as she started to talk faster. "yo...yoyos not as awesome as yoyos" Marinette blushes embarrassed "So, that's a yes?" Adrien asks slowly as he thought for a few moments over the fact she wasn't shy around his alter ego. "U-um..." Mari begins to say something when she's saved by the server bringing them their drinks, and takes a large gulp of hers when they are set on the table.

"So how are the designs going for the Ladybug and Chat Noir Street wear contest?" Alya asks as she edits the interview on her phone only setting her phone down when the food is brought to them, and she stabs at an endive. "T-they're going well, I-i'm almost done with Chat's outfit I'm just having trouble with a bit of the proportions." She says pouting before eating some of her melon. "I'm sure you'll get it figured out, its a couple months away so you have plenty of time." She grins at Marinette and Adrien gives her an encouraging smile and thumbs up before his phone dings. Groaning when he reads the text Adrien sighs before putting his phone in his pants and getting up.

 

"Sorry, Father needs me to come home in another half an hour if I don't, it'll be the Gorilla incident again." They all cringe as he waves over the server to pay, and after saying his goodbyes he quickly walked out the door and his limo pulled up a few minutes later. As he get out and heads inside, Nathalie came down the stairs talking on her headset. Looking up as she heard the door shut she finished speaking with the person on the other line.

 

"Ah Adrien your father wants you to get ready to meet some clients for dinner with him tonight. You're free to do as you wish untill then, though he did say any homework would best be completed before you leave since it may run late." She said straightening her glasses and writing on her clipboard. "You have until 7:30 to be dressed in the cloths that are laid out for you on your bed." She says before answering another call and leaving the room. "So much for enjoying the rest of the night." Adrien sighed before slinking off to his room to finish his homework and get dressed. Sitting at his desk Adrien pulled his schoolwork out of his bag and began answering different math equations as Plagg flew into his lap to take a nap.

 

Stretching Adrien leaned back in his chair to pop his back before looking at the clock to see a couple hours had gone by. Shaking his Kwami awake so Plagg wouldn't fall to the floor, he walked over to his bed to see a pair of black slacks his father recently designed. Admiring the stitching for a few moments he smiled softly to himself before throwing it over his arm and taking a look at the top. It was a dark emerald green with black on the inside of the cuffs so if anyone wanted to roll them up the seams would be hidden better. He threw them over his arm as well before walking to his bathroom. He quickly stripped and switched into the attire that had been picked out for him, turning to the  mirror to see how he looked. Looking at his hair he decided to lightly gel it back so he looked more professional, and added a few spritzes of cologne before walking back into his room.

 

Searching his drawers he found a black tie and socks, after getting those put on Plagg tossed a pair of shoes at him, snickering when they hit him. "Ow Plagg what the hell!?" He yelped rubbing his side while Plagg looked innocently at him. "What? Last time you wore them you were so tired that you just threw them wherever. If anything I should get a thank you for taking time out of my day and finding them." He sniffed folding his arms in front of him and turning to his side. "Ok, thank you for finding them Plagg, now come on before we're late." He sighed as he put on a black blazer/suit jacket that was left on his bed and opened one side for Plagg to hide in. Putting on his shoes he took one last look at himself to make sure he wasn't missing anything before going to leave.

 

Right as he opened his door to leave, his father steps back as he was just about to enter his room. "Ah Adrien I'm glad to see you are ready come along, we can't be late for the dinner." He says already walking away and Adrien quickly caught up behind him, and they continued in silence to the limo outside. Once they both got in Adrien gnawed on his lip thinking about if he should remind his dad about career day or not. "Quit doing that to your lip, you'll break the skin." Gabriel muttered looking out the window bored, taking note of the different billboards they pass that he currently is paying for and whether or not her needs to have anything done to them. Stopping immediately Adrien frown looking out the window as well before breathing in. "Father you do still remember what tomorrow is? Will you be there?" He asks and looks down as his father sighs. "Adrien I already told you I will if work permits me." He says not looking up or noticing the sad look on his sons face. The rest of the drive was in silence with Adrien texting Nino during it. 'This is going to be a long night'. He thought pocketing his phone when they reached the Le Grand Paris for dinner.

 

While all of this was going on Marinette was still struggling with her math assignment while Tikki was enjoying some fresh baked cookies from the Bakery. "Maybe try dividing it?" Tikki asked through a mouthful of cookie, swallowing she put down her cookie and flew over to see what was being worked on. "Tikki just let me text Alya for the answers to the last few problems. I'm never going to use math this complicated." She groaned pulling her hands down her face in frustration as Tikki gasped at what Marinette asked.

 

"Cheating? Marinette I already told you, cheating gets you no where. Besides what if this comes up on a test? Then how will you work it out, Alya can't do your blank questions then." Tikki says flying Marinette's phone away from her so the temptation wont be there. "Come on we'll work over the last few together, you're grades are already improving and your parents are proud of you for getting them up." Tikki smiles encouragingly before dragging the rest of her cookie over to finish it. "Ok but only if you do that confidence boost thing again, I like how my scalp tingles afterwards." Marinette pouts and Tikki giggles before kissing her forehead. Moaning Marinette relaxes considerably and they manage to finish the last few problems.

 

"Can I have my phone back now?" She asks and Tikki flies off to where she hid it. "Here you go Marinette, are you excited for tomorrow?" She asks following her holder up to her bed and getting comfy on a pillow. "Yeah Dad always enjoys talking about baking and since its still early, I'll be able to wake up in time to help bake the croissants for the class." She beams looking at some different fashion blogs before checking Instagram. After a couple more hours she got ready for bed making sure to set an alarm for the next day. 


End file.
